Existant- Sequel to Crusade
by EmzieRose00
Summary: Book 2 of an on going series... When you last heard of Emilee, she was dead but now what happens when Fury brings her and Phil Coulson back to life? How does she struggle to get through all of these confusing memories of being in Tahiti with Phil for a small holiday. How will she handle training to be the youngest but strongest SHIELD agent they have ever had?
1. copywrite

As I said in my other book. I do not own Marvel and the only thing I own is Emilee Stark and characters that. Make up along the way. This story is copywriter and plagiarism will lead to co cocequences. Please inform me if you see my story anywhere else other than my profile. Thankyou.

©©©©©©© copywriter by Emilee Arthur ©©©©©©©©© please note that I will also be publishing this on and quotev.


	2. The beginning of a new start

_"We cant do this Director. He's begging to die and Emilee is far too young to withstand the pain she is in. Shes also begging for us to kill her! We need to stop this" I hear a womans voice._

_"No, you keep that mackine on. They will be fine, not right now but eventually they will be fine."_

I open my eyes to see a beach. Im on a bed like bed and next to me Agent coulson is... getting a massage?

"Phil?" I call.

"Hm? Emilee? What are we doing here?"

"I have absolutely no idea"

"Where.. Where's Tony and the rest of the avengers?"

" Once agin... i have no idea? Why are we... where are we ma'am?" I ask the woman massaging Coulson. Hawkward.

"In Tahiti. Such a magical place."

"Its a magical place" Phil and I recide together.

"Dont worry. Just relax and sleep" The woman tells me, so i do that.

...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

that goddamn beeping noise better shut the hell up right now or i swear... I open my eyes and im temporarily blinded by all the white that is surrounding me. I groan in pain but then i feel the pain in my chest and head and i gasp out.

"Oh my god"

"Oh! Hello Ms Stark!" A chirpy nurse walks into my room and i just watch her.

"I better tell the Director your up. Good to see you!" She literally walks in and straight out. Do i smell or something? I'm sitting there and i notice another bed next to mine thats holding Phil. Weren't we in Tahiti or something? It's a magical place...

"Emilee" Nick Fury walks into my hospital room wide eyed with surprise held in his dark eyes. I notice that he looks at me with softness. Hell yeah! i must be freaking awesome if i can get Nick Fury to like me!

"Hello Director! Can i please ask, what am i doing here and what happened?" I ask him. Fury sighs and sits down on a chair at the end of the bed.

"Emilee, you were dead for about 43 seconds but our doctors managed to bring you back along with Phil. You were both injured and Tony and the Avengers already ran out of the room when you were revived. We didnt tell them that you were brought back so they have no idea your alive..."

I stare at him and just before i was going to explode at him i stopped and thought about it. Loki escaped and if i were alive and in a critical condition... no one would leave me... Nick used Phil and I as a reason for the Avengers to fight Loki and get revenge for our ' Deaths". This means we actually helped save the world... BOOYAH BITCHES!

"oh, alright... So what happens now..." i ask him with a grin on my face and he looks at me confused.

"Your not going to scream at me?"

"Nope!"

"Or hit me?"

"Nope!"

"Or even hurt me at all?"

"Nope! I understand why you did it! We were there to help convince the Avengers to save the world!" I chirp.

"Oh, Well alright. Now i came in here to answer all the questions you have for me so..." He trails off.

"Whats the date?"

"March 21st 2013"

"I've been asleep for 8 months?" I say completely surprised.

"Yes, it was mostly recovering time although the operations took about 2 months to complete"

"And what about Phil? Whats wrong with him?"'

"Phil died about 8 seconds before you did, but we also brought him back with the operations we used. Do you waant to try to stand up?"

"Sure!"

That day was about 5 weeks ago, and since then lots of things have happened. Phil woke up about 3 days later and i had to break the news to him. He was a little more freaked out but he's fine now and sometimes when im feeling down he just gives me a tight hug and we sit there. Today is probably the most exciting day EVER! Fury is assigning Phil and I to a team! YES IM A FREAKING AGENT! Fury had automatically upgraded me to a level 6 because of my fighting skills, knowlege and my bravery. Boohyah bitches. I also had a birthday party for my 12th birthday. I cant believe i missed it!.

Phil and i or in the dark corners of the room when Agent Ward walks in with a silver briefcase. Damn he is GOOD.

"What does "S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for, agent Ward?" Maria asks him.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"And what does that mean to you? "

"It means someone really wanted our initials To spell out SHIELD." I almost laugh at that. Almost

" It means we're the line Between the world and the much weirder world." He gives Maria a proper answer. "We protect people from news they aren't ready to hear. And when we can't do that, we keep them turns up Like this Chitauri neural link We get to it before someone bad does."

"Any idea who Vanchat was planning to sell it to? I'm more interested in how this rising tide group Found out about it."

"I thought they were just hackers."

"Thats what we thought"

"Why was I pulled out of Paris?"

"That, you'll have to ask agent Coulson and agent Stark"

"I'm clearance level six.I know that Agent Coulson and Emilee Stark was killed in action before the battle of New the full report."

"Welcome to level seven." Phil and I step out of the dark corners of the room.

"Sorry that corner was really dark, And I couldn't help myself."

"I think there's a bulb out." I add.

"Director Fury faked your death, to motivate the avengers." Ward says, now realising.

" Well, the death of a common ally Is a particularly effective team builder."

"Dead for 40 seconds"

"8" Maria tells us.

"It gets longer every time you tell it."

"Yeah, well, you get shanked by the Asgardian Mussolini, You can tell it your way." I retort

"I was looking at the big white light, And it felt like a lot longer than eight seconds."

"Do they know? The Avengers that Fury played them?" Ward asks.

"They're not level seven." I tell him.

"I got out of the I.C.U. Fury stuck me in a grass shack in Tahiti."

"Rough gig."

"Mai tais, Travis McGee novels, and a physical therapist Whose command of english was Irrelevant."

"But something put you back in the game."

"What is that? That's a superhero, agent Ward."

"An unregistered gifted." I tell him.

"Identity unknown."

" Agent Coulson has requisitioned A mobile command unit, to which you are assigned."

"Rising Tide is trying to draw us out." Ward complains

"I think it's time they succeeded."

"You want me to cross them off? Wow."

"No." I tell him plainly

"I want to use them to get to him."

"This man's world is about to get very weird."

"He's gonna need some help." I explain

"I go in alone.I get it a nuclear bomb I'm your guy.A welcoming committee? not my speed."

"I know it's not what you want."

"Agent Hill did a very detailed assessment Of your last three missions."

"Combat top She gave you the highest marks since Romanoff. Under "people skills," she drew a I think it's a little poop With knives sticking out of it. What? It That's bad, right? And given your family history, I'm surprised it's not I think you're the guy for this." Agent ward leaves the room.

"If I'm wrong, you go straight back to your 's approved. Physicals are all fine. Fitz-Simmons is not cleared for combat."

"I'm told that won't be an issue."

"Agent Ward here he's almost too fit." I tell Coulson amazed.

"That's an issue."

"That should be an issue."

"Maybe I can't join the team God, are you dismissed."

"Because my It was a porcupine. It was not a poop." I laugh at this and walk out tof the room.


	3. Pilot 1 of 3

**Im going to start to put chapter outfits at the beginning of the chapter, just in case you wanted to see :)**

**Emilee's outfit cgi/set?id=134152000**

* * *

><p>Once recruiting agent Ward, Phil and I hop into his red 1962 Corvette C1 and we drive.<p>

"So whereabouts is the bus?" I ask him. Over the past few weeks I've noticed that I have matured so much. I think it's the fact that Tony isn't around any more so I kind of have to take cRe of myself. Of course that's going to change now that I'm going to be sharing a plane with much older people and Phil. Phil is already acting like a father towards me and I love it. Although he won't be able to replace Tony, I do need a father figure in my life.

"Well it's parked at the airport, it's where we're going right now" He tells me.

"Alright, cool" I continue to hack into SHIELD records. I know i'm propably not going to see my brother for years, i still wnt to keep tabs on him. I finally hack into the Avengers folder and move through it.

_Full name: Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark_

_Age: 42_

_Family: Howard Stark (Deceased)_

_Maria Collins Carbonell Stark (Deceased)_

_Emilee Rose Stark (Deceased)_

_Other details: Part of Avengers Initiative._

Well, thats lovely. Im legally dead. I start to chuckle and i see Phil raise an eyebrow.

"Whats up kiddo?" He smiles.

"In the Shield database, we're legally dead! Does that makes us zombies?" We chuckle together and when our laughs die down, i start to think.

Am i ever going to see Tony again? When and for how long? If i see him, does that put him in danger? What happens if he finds out, and he hates me? I get more and more upset by the minute and a few minutes later, my eyes are full of tears. I turn on the radio and look out the window so Phil cant see me. I sniffle as quietly as i can and close my eyes, drifting off into an oblivian.

" Hey Emilee, we're almost there...Emilee...Emilee...EMILEE!" I jump up and hit my head on the roof, screaming while Phil struggles to keep his laughing to a minimum so we dont crash.

"Im so-sorry Emilee! But we're almost at the bus" I grumble at him and sit up properly, looking out of the front windshield. My face is clear now and i dont have any tears. I guess i just have to go with the flow and when the time comes, Tony will understand. Wont he? I see a black plane coming up with people outside of it. Phil drives through the gates and shows his ID while i show the security guard my badge and we're allowed through. Phil drives his car up the ramp and into the space on the ramp. We get out and at the same time we tell the oncoming worker "Dont touch Lola"

We walk into the main room and there are 4 other people waiting for us.

"Well... Fury has a nice taste. Who new" I say aloud and i watch as the 2 youngest people- FitSimmons try to cover up their laugh. Agent Coulson just smiles a little at me and Agent Ward doesnt even bust a smile. I walk up to him and poke his chest.

"Ay' Cranky face, dont frown so much! You face is gonna be stuck like that forever and trust me, it won't look good." I then add on quietly " I had to see it on Tony's face everyday" I must've said it louder than i originally planned because evryone started laughing including cranky pants, so what do i do?... I bow like i totally meant it.

"Thankyou, thank you very much. Alright AC what are we doin' first?"

"Well, we need to get the team debriefed, so everybody around the debriefing table" We all look around clueless and Phil sighs. " Next to the kitchen" he deadpans.

"We may have a hit on one of The Rising Tide's routing points." Phil starts off

"Good." Agent Ward says as i feel the plane start up.

"We need to do some catching up." Agent May walks in after she puts auto pilot on... well i hope she has.

"Is that who I think it is? She's just the pilot." Ward whispers

"Melinda May is "just the pilot." Phil snarks back

"Come on, sir."

"What game are you really playing? Better stow your gear." I scold Agent Ward.

When we get to where we need to, we (Phil,Grant and I) drive to the location where the last video was sent out. We get to the alley way and we see an oldish blue van parked there, an antennae at the top and we can hear the mumbling of talking coming from the open up the van doors and we stare at the youngish girl.

"And nothing nothing can stop us in the... Hey." She smiles sheepishly at us but all we do, is put a bag over her head and drag her into the car. Once we're back at the bus, Ward drags her into the interrogation room and closes the door. As im one of the leaders of the group, i get to look over the interrogation.

**"You guys are making a big mistake."** The girl says to Phil and Ward

"You don't look that big." Ward smartly replies

"Sorry for the lack of finesse. Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group The Rising Tide."

**"I don't know What you're.."** Ward cuts her off.

"Okay, there are two ways we can do this." He says.

**"Is one of them the easy way?"**

"No." Phil states and the girl slumps down in her seat.

"What's your name?" Ward starts

**"Skye."**

"What's your real name?"

"That can 's another name we need a certain hero." Phil cuts in, looking at Ward expectantly.

"What makes you think I know that?" Skye asks.

"Well, you made a little mistake. The phone you filmed the hooded hero with Had the same cryptographic signature As a few of The Rising Tide posts."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Ward snarks,obviouusly wanting to get more stuff out of her. I sigh

"Why cant that man ever learn how to be patient? No wonder he got a little Poop under People skills..." I mumble.

"Having fun there?" A british voice cuts my thoughts. I leave the interrogation and turn around to face Simmons.

"Hey Jemma" I smile. I get up and give her a hug. You see i've met Jemma before. Tony and I once had an open day at the Stark industry building (after i learnt about SHIELD). Jemma and Leo came and was listening to one of Tony's lectures. I noticed that they were the only two people in the room truley listening, and not just staring at my brother like love sick puppies. I remember walking up to them at the end and we started talking. Tony actually got both of their phone numbers and i talked to them both a couple of times. SO yeah, Jemma, Leo and I actually know eachother pretty well.

"Oh Emilee, when i heard that... that...whan i heard that you *died* i was so upset! I swear i didnt come out of my room for WEEKS!"

"Aww Jemma! Im so so sorry! I was actaully in a coma for about 8 months and i only woke up about a month ago! I should've called you and Leo.." I trailed off, suddenly feeling really guilty.

"No,no,no,no,no! Emilee, you DIED! YOu do NOT have to call us as soon as you wake up! Im glad that we know the truth now though! Dont feel guilty because im sure you were also ordered not to tell anyone" I sheepishly grin and motion to the device holding the interrogation.

"Well, after i finish overviewing this and after you come back from the scene, ill come down to the lab and help out you and Leo, Alright?"

"Cool! See you later" Jemma's british accent disappears down the hall and i smile. Suddenly the interrogation door opens, and out walks Ward and Phil.

"Ward. Is it the girl? She getting under your skin?"

"Sir?"

"Or is it the assignment? Are you so anxious to get out of this That you'd deliberately blow an interrogation?"

"Really Ward? Another one" I say dissapassionately.

"Give me a minute alone with her, you'll have your answers." He tells me, giving me a glare.

"She's an asset." I argue

"She is such an a Wait "asset"? We don't know anything about her."

"Do you appreciate how often that happens? That never happens. We need What she knows." Phil tells Ward.

Phil brings out a silver case and i automatically know what it is. I stand up, interested.

"Agent Ward, let me do the talking" And they walk back into the room. I walk into the kitchen, grab a energy bar and sit back down.

"This is QNB-T16. It's the top-shelf Martini of Sodium Pentothal derivatives. It's a brand-new and extremely potent truth 't effects only last about an hour." Phil tells Skye, but i know what he's planning. I giggle inside.

"And you'll have a nice little nap, And we'll have all the answers to our...Hey! What the hell?!" Ward yells at Phil after he inserts the syrum into his neck.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Phil does his wierd little half smile that can be really creepy sometimes.

"No. But you've lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And, yes, it did hurt a little I always try and mask my pain in front of beautiful women 'cause I think it makes me seem more masculine..My god, this stuff works fast." I laugh full on at what he said.

"Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you'd like."

"Wait a minute."

"Wait." They both say at the same time, and i stand up, getting ready to show Phil the interrogation Skye gives Grant.

"You can't just This is definitely not protocol" He tells Phil as he walks out of the door. Phil runs over too me and we watch together. We watch as SKye takes off her coat and leans forward, giving the full view of her cleavage to agent Ward.

"You seem nervous, agent Ward."

"I'm calling to mind my 's no way I'm gonna reveal classified secrets To a girl who's hell-bent on taking us down."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Skye ignores him.

"Yes, a -risk targets." Grant continues as Skye gets up and comes around to agnet Ward "But they were terrible people Who were trying to murder nice people. And I didn't feel good afterwards."

"And does your grandmother know about these things?"

"Gramzy? " Phil and I laugh and i turn off the tablet, leaving a black screen behind it. I hi- five Phil and together we walk towards the labs.


	4. Pilot 2 of 3

"Did agent Ward give you anything?" Phil says.

"He told me he's been to Paris, but he's never really seen it And that he wishes you two had stayed in Tahiti." She tells us.

"It's a magical place." Phil and I recide together. Alright, that's actually getting really creepy.

"Ward doesn't like your style." She tells Phil.

"Kind of think I do."

"What about this?"

"Remains in critical condition. Employees could not identify the attacker, but security footage confirms that this man assaulted the factory foreman before damaging thousands of dollars' worth of company property." I tell her. She looks at me as if to say 'you can't be serious, you can't be older than 12'.

"This is wrong. This is not the guy I met." She tells us, not believing a word I said.

"He was with us here on KZQM25." I say.

"He just needs a break." She shoots back.

"Then give him one." Phil says. Then ever so slowly, Skye hands us a small plastic card. The mystery mans drivers license...

"What have you got?" May walks in and asks in her professional voice that I absolutely hate.

"Michael Peterson Factory worker, married, one kid." I say.

"Gets injured, gets laid off. Wife jumps ship. Good guy, bad breaks."

"Best guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again, make him super." She asks, puzzled.

"Who has the tech to do that? And why would they want to? Fitz, what do we have from the security footage before the blast?" Simmons asks.

"What are we seeing?" Phil says.

"Well, the man is angry at the other man. The data is very corrupt." He informs us.

"Yeah, like cold war Russia corrupt." I smirk.

"Yeah." Fitz says absentmindedly.

"I-I can't sync the timecode without-" he begins but then he is cut off when Skye butts in.

"What if you had the audio? I was running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. The digital file's in my van. There's too much background noise for me, But you could probably, you can clean that up, can't you?" She says, excited about how she is helping us.

"Find a sync point and use cross-field validation to find but I can't scrub for expression patterns. When the vit-c is all well, is there a Chrominance subcarrier?" He asks.

"Yeah, attached to the back porch."

"Brilliant."

"Um, that audio would be great. Thank you very, very much." Phil says to Skye,

"We will take that audio, please." Simmons says politely.

"Your van's here, but you were right We couldn't decrypt the files." Phil laughs slightly.

"The encryption's coupled to the GPS. Get my van back to that alley, and then I'm in business."

"Agent May and Agent Stark will escort you. And on your way out, wake up Ward." May and I then walk out like the badass people we are, with Skye behind us.

So we get to Skye's van and she goes inside.

"Go with her inside, we don't know for sure if we can trust her yet" May tells me. "I'll be out here"

I walk into the truck and look around. The drivers seat it surprisingly neat, just a few empty bottles of water here and there, but the back of the van- an absolute pig sty. Clothes on the floor, cords going everywhere, bottles, wrappers and cans are spilled everywhere. The stool across from the computer has a bunch of clothes sitting on it and there are crumbs all over the desk. Geese, clean up in here...

Skye starts to do all of this typing stuff and the computer screen flashes green and blue every few seconds. She puts a USB in the side and turns to face me.

"So, Emilee Stark huh. Your brother announced that you were dead at least 8months ago" she asks confused.

"It's a long story" I admit. "Maybe some other day, alright?" I smile at her.

"Cool" she grins. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 11 and I turn 12 in December" I state proudly. She smiles at me and she gets a suspicious look in her eye.

"Hey, could you go get me the black hard drive that's in the front seat please" she asks nicely.

I look at her, before going to the front seat. I look for the black hard drive and find it under a plastic water bottle.

"This one?" I say holding it up.

"Yep, thanks" she grins.

"All right, let me just...Mike?" She says after the door is slid open.

"What are you doing?" She asks panicking.

"Saving you." The man, of who I know now of Michael, says. "From the scary men in dark suits, and you're gonna help save us."

"us?" I asked puzzled, but then I see a boy, around my age starting to cry.

"Don't cry. Okay? Stay strong for me, Ace. What are we?"

"We're a team." The boy smiles.

"That's right. Now look, there's a girl your age over there, why don't you go and talk to her?"

"Now drive." He tells skye.

The little boy comes over to me and I scoot over, allowing him to sit down next to me.

"I'm Ace Peterson" the boy smiles shyly at me.

"I'm Emilee Stark" I shake his hand

"Wait, what? Emilee Stark was killed 8 months ago, it was on world news and everything" Mike turns to me, obviously flabbergasted.

"No sir, my death was fake, a reason for the Avengers to save the world faster" I say politely inserting a little lie there. Eh, it ain't going to hurt anyone.

Mike looks at me suspiciously before we turn into a parking spot somewhere. Mike and Ace start to talk while Skye does something on the computer.

"We'll take the nice ladies with us. We...we...we can't go to the airport, So we'll...we'll take a there, they'll...they'll help us start over, Make a new life, A better life, like I always said."mike says, almost looking psychotic.

"Mr. Peterson, good morning. We're not a threat. We're here to help. But you're in danger, and we need to take you in." I hear the badass voice of Phil Coulson, officially my favourite person in the world other then Pepper and my brother.

"What did you do?!" Mike screams at Skye.

Skye and I are dragged along with Mike and Ace, he's leading us towards the subway. Skye looks at me and winks. She walks up to a tough guy and kicks him where it hurts most.

"You're right he is a little bitch." She yells at him.

"Yeah, you said he'd do this" I snort, playing along.

"Yo, get him! Get him! Ace, get back! Get out the way, man! Come on! Come on, now! aah! Ace!" Mike yells at his son. Sky grabs Ace's hand and we walk away, trying not to give any attention to ourselves, especially me. Imagine the outrage if the people saw me *gulp*

Together we walk up to Coulson, and I hug him, Phil hugs me back but then releases me, taking the boys hand and leading him towards a female officer.

"Hey. Let's get him out of here." He says to himself.

"I want my daddy." He whines, obviously scared

"Come on, honey."

"Ace! Ace!" Mike screams as he watches helplessly from i front of us. Surrounding him, were many men with guns, Phil and I standing in front of them all, but standing far enough to run in case the serum starts to explode. I put my hood on so bystanders don't recognise me.

"Look the stuff inside you is unstable. It'll kill you and everyone in here." Phil tells Mike, trying to convince him to leave.

"Who's gonna miss us?! " Mike gets hysterical

"You've got to stop! These people can help you!" I tell him.

"The men in suits? They're your buddies now? Where did they take my son?! Think that means anything? I know you got men everywhere waiting to put me down. I know how this plays out." He hisses at me. I shrink back a little bit, not use to being stared at like that.

"I don't, I know you got poison in your system. I know it's burning you up. Mike, the last guy who wore that exploded." Phil tells him softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm not like that other guy." He yells "I'm It matters who I am inside, if I'm a good person, If I'm strong."

"I know you're strong. Your boy knows it. He needs you to let us help."

"You took him! You took my wife, my job, my house. You think this is killing me?! All over, there's people being pushed down, being robbed. One of them tries to stand up, You got to make an example out of him."

"You bring this building down on us, will that help them?"

"That's a lie! All you do is lie! You said if we worked hard If we did right we'd have a place. You said it was enough to be a man. But there's better than man. There's gods. And the rest of us what are we? They're giants. We're what they step on." Mike starts to calm down.

"I know. We know" he motions to both of us. "We've seen giants up close. And that privilege cost me nearly everything. But the good ones, the real deal they're not heroes because of what they have that we don't! It's what they do with it. You're right, Mike, It matters who you are."

"I could, you know? Be a hero." He finally realises.

"I'm counting on it." Phil tells him before Mike is shot with a sedative. He speaks into his ear.

"Subject is in stable condition." "All clear at Union Station." "Hey." "I told him his father was coming home." "We have some experience with this" "We have some experience with that, too."

We drive back to the bus and Phil, Skye and I walk behind everyone else.

"It's a brave new world." I sigh dramatically, Skye smirks at me while Phil softly smiles.

"And a really old car." She laughs at Lola.

"Lola can keep up." He defended her.

"What about you? Have you thought about the offer? Hitching a ride on the crazy plane? I'm not exactly a team player." I ask her about joining us.

"We're not exactly a team." Simmons butts in "But we're in a position to do some good."

"You'd be a great help." Phil agrees.

"And you'd be front row " I grin at her.

"I was able to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. From my van. You're gonna show me something new?" She asks before Phil's receiver goes off.

"Sir, we've got an 0-8-4."

"Is that confirmed?"

"They want us to go in and confirm it."

"What's an 0-8-4?" Skye asks. Phil and I look at each other.

"You've got exactly 10 minutes to decide if you really want to know. There's no way we can make it to the airfield as the the tide is rising."


	5. Pilot 3 of 3

May starts up the plane, and we're off to God only know where. It's intriguing to know that we've already saved so many people in like... What? 5 days? Together, we sit on the couch. The guys drinking some alcohol while I sit there with cordial. Red cordial that looks like wine. Eh, close enough. I watch everyone interact and I start to feel out of place. Fitzsimmons are talking together, Skye and Ward are talking together, May is flying the plane and Phil is up on the stair case watching over us. Being at least 10 years younger and more than everyone else, is making me feel like an outcast. I walk over the bar and sit alone, placing my cup onto the table. I get a sick sense of longing for my brother. I just want to see him, tell him that I'm alive and well. A warm hand is placed on my back and I see Phil pick up my cup and place it onto a coaster.

"How about we go have a chat in my office Phil tells me, leaning down on one knee, noticing the tears in my eyes" he gently leads me upstairs,away from the curious stares of the people sitting on the staircase, Fitz and Simmons. We walk into his office and we shut the door.

"What's wrong kiddo" he brings out his paternal side. Yes he has a paternal side, strictly just for me :)

I shrug my shoulder and he just sighs, he picks me up and sets me on his desk so we see each other face to face.

"Have you been having nightmares about... The incident" he asks me gently. I actually have been, sometimes nightmares, sometimes night terrors, but because my cabin is sound proof, no one can hear me at night.

"Yeah..." I mumble, not wanting to tell him why I'm really upset.

"Sometimes, they're just so weird. We're in Tahiti but then I hear a constant beeping noise and voices. It really annoying because I look around but there's nothing there except for you and the assistant that was giving us drinks" I tell him. He has a certain look in his face but it disappears just as fast as it comes.

"Well, how are you feeling? Upset, tired, tell me." He asks me

"Right now?"I ask and he nods.

"I'm feeling neglected and out casted" I admit. " Everyone here is so comfortable with each other but you see me in the shadows alone, just wanting to go see my brother. Honestly I'm actually feeling a little hurt" I show my expression in my face. Phil looks towards the door but then turns back to me.

"You never told me what it was like living with Tony, so tell me" he asks me. A smile comes to my face as I think about all the memories. I come up with a perfect description of my relationship with him.

"Well, honestly he's the best big brother ever. The paps don't show his other side. They only show the narcissistic, and man-whorish side of him, but at home he is always looking after me and Pepper. He truly cares for both of us, and honestly I can admit he loves me more than her" I say happily.

"When I was younger, I had a really bad immune system so I always got sick with the flu and infections and stuff. I always remember he made me tea and let me cuddle up to him in his bed while we watched movies. Even when I wasn't sick, he always use to spend so much time with me. We were like best friends, I mean he went to the lab, I would follow. He went out to the shops, I would follow. He went to those really boring dinner parties, I followed him and made sure he didn't die of boredom. I was his little shadow. During last year when we were kidnapped, he always had an eye on me, making sure I was safe and my arc reactor was playing up. He risked his life at one time to make sure I wasn't going to be injured by the men. I wish that the paps would show the world this side of him because they would love it. He actually treats me like a daughter and sometimes I find myself thinking about how it would be if he really was my dad. My parents didn't care very much about me, I was an accident. After they passed away, I was hardly 2 and I hadn't started talking yet. My first word was apparently 'Tony' as as I grew older I called Tony dad all the time. He told me once that he would've let me keep calling him that, but it didn't feel right to do that to mum and dad, so he stopped me from doing it." I started to tear up, knowing that I wasn't going to be seeing Tony for a very long time. Phil looks at me with pity in his eyes.

"Now, I just miss him you know. I've never been away from him for so long and I just want him to hug me and protect me from all the bad things there are in the world. I know this is selfish, but I would've rather died then having to sit here, knowing that I'm not going to be seeing him for a very long time. This is like torture, the pain is worse then being shanked by Loki's scepter. Phil, I just want my big brother" and then, I started to sob with my head in my hands, not caring that there were 5 other people standing at the door, listening to everything I just said with tears in all of there eyes. If only Emilee knew so she could do a victory dance for making May and Grant cry.


	6. 0-8-4 1 of 3

Phil left me alone for a while after my break down. He held me quietly, walked me out of the room where i find the whole crew looking down at their feet, and he lead me into my cabin.

"Stay here for a while. Ok?" he tells me. I agreed with him and now here i am 3 hours late. A knock on the door interrupts my self-pitty party. It was agent May and she had a tight smile on her face.

"Hey. We have a case. Comeout when your ready" And to my surprise, the assasin pulls me into a huge hug. I hug her back and she pulls away, walking out of the room. Wow. Melinda May just gave me, Emilee Stark a hug. A HUG! I wipe my face, making sure it wasnt dirty and i walk into the debriefing room.

"Whats happening" i ask and Grant looks over to me.

"We're just waiting on Skye, she's joining the team... Goodie" Clearly he wasnt suppose to say that last thing so loud. I shrug my shoulders and skip off towards the ramp where I see Skye already getting stuff out of her truck. A man runs past me and goes toward Skye.

"Aah! Aaaaah! Coulson! Hang on! Hey, no joy rides, okay? That's my house." She says to the Agent that helping out. I laugh a little and shake my head. I listen into Grant conversation with Phil.

"Where do they think of this stuff? Skye? Girl's not qualified to be a SH.I.E.L.D agent."

"Agreed. That's why I've invited her on as a consultant.S.H.I.E.L.D does it all the time"

"Technically, Stark's a consultant. And technically, Skye's a member of the Rising Tide.

She hacked our RSA implementation - a laptop. Imagine what she'll do with our resources." I laugh at Grant, he obviously doesnt like the fact that there's a new member of the team. Im fine with it though, Skye seems pretty cool.

I walk off towards Skye and find that Leo and Jemma are talking to her.

"You must be very excited." I walk up to her and say. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Yep, first day of school."

"Okay, so just - sorry." Leo says awkwardly and he runs off, probably to the lab. I laugh at him and so do the 2 other girls. Oh th amusement of awkwardness... Phil calls all of us for a debriefing of the mission. Its my second mission, but apparerently its a major one. YES!

"We've been called in to investigate an 0-8-4. We all know what that means."

"Yes, we do-"

"FIGHTING!" I interrupt and everone looks at my half amused ands half worried. I smirk and sit down aging, showing Phil my full attention.

"It means we don't know what that means." He continues.

"Officially, it's an airborne mobile command station. But we call it the bus. We find it best to use shorthand when in the field. But everything has to be just so, you know, because of the danger."

"Yeah, I've been up here before, but I didn't see much because of the bag that Agent Ward put over my head." Sky retorts to him, onc he explains what we're on.

"Yes, so sorry about that." He fakely apologises while i look at Jemma, clearly amused with the two of them. They would make a great couple...

"Water? Wheels up in two. Lock it or lose it." He calls out after asking Skye if she would like water.

"What's that mean?" She asks me.

"No backing out now. " I tell her.

"Let's find a bunk for our guest." Phil tells me.

"Oh, oh, yeah, there's only one left, and it's right next to mine and Jemma's" I say excitedly.

I leave Phil and Skye to talk in between themselves and I walk down to the lab, where i havn't been yet.

"Cool room" I complement the two maniacs.

"EMILEE!" Jemma squeals and comes over to give me a huge hug. She squeezes me a bit too much and i get a pain in my chest. My heart is permaently damaged and i have another Arc reactor running my heart now, not keeping shrapnel out but actually making it beat.

"Um, Ow?" I manage to tell her before she gaSPS AD RELEASES ME.

"Oh, Gosh! Im so sorry Emilee! I forgot!" She tells me, tears gaining in her eyes.

"Relax, jem, It was an accident and it didn't hurt much" She clearly relaxes and pulls over a chair, motioning for me to get on.

"C'mon, i want to show you how to do some stuff around here" She grins evily.

Luckily, that only lasted about 4 hours. We landed in Peru a couple of hours later and i bolted outside, eager to feel fresh ai on my skin. I jump out and lay down on the floor, relaxing and feeling th sun seep into my skin.

"Tire tracks 40 meters back. I'll check them against the site's trucks - make sure we're alone. Too much exposure here." Grant tells Phil while the rest of them come out of the car, looking at me weirdly.

"Don't look at me, im a kid" I mumble and i see Skye stiffle a laugh.

"I'm gonna find a place to park."

"I would love to see a capuchin in the wild. Maybe even a yellow-tailed woolly monkey." Phil tells me as we walk together, in front of the group.

"You know, um, Peru has Yeah, and close to 200 species of snakes. The shushupe has a fascinating ven- venom. It's neurotoxic, proteolytic, and hemolytic." I tell him. Can you see the fact that i dont like snakes. At all.

"That's fascinating." He tells me while doing his little half smirk.

"Yeah."

"Oh, No. I'd be much more concerned with earthquakes, mala- Ah. There's no vaccine for dengue fever. Oh, look at this." He trail;s off after seeing a group of people coming up ahead of us.

"We should warn the people who live around here if the 0-8-4 is dangerous." I tell him.

"They're already dealing with anti-mining rebels and the shining path guerillas."

"I could post something." Skye butts in, obviously listening to our conversation.

"Remember the panic when that anti-matter meteor splashed down just off the coast of Miami, nearly devoured the city?" Phil asks her.

"No."

"Precisely. Because we kept it quiet and contained." He concludes. Skye nods her head before speaking agin.

"So, what am I doing?" She asks.

"Well, if it gets out, We might need you to create some kind of diversion, put the public on the wrong scent." I inform Skye.

"So everything that I'm against." She asks confused.

"Yep. Pretty much"

"Good morning, Professor. I'm Agent Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D and I understand you've made an interesting discovery." Phil starts talking to the guys in front of everyone.

"I-I'm not sure how to explain it. This temple dates back at least 500 years. It's filled with pre-Incan artifacts. One of them is impossible and looks like it might be dangerous." He says in a thick Peruvian accent. I can hardly understand him myself.

"Well, that's why we're here." He tells the guy before we all head off into the pyramid thingy ma jiggy

We all walk up to a box thats stored inside of an old wall thats is covered in vines. I put on gloves along with everyone else except for Skye and Phil.

"Exactly as we found it." He motions towars it. I still cant understand him properly...

"Who else knows about this?" I ask him. He looks at me weird before saying.

"Just the ministry. I believe they are the ones who contacted you."

"Sir, I need you and your team to evacuate the site until we determine the risk associated with this object. Emilee, Jemma and Skye you go too. Now - for your own safety. Nothing about this anywhere."

"It's amazing." Was the last thing i heard befoe showing the men out.

Skye and I sit in silence with Jemma untill we hear the distinct sound of a car. A jeep maybe?

"What is that?" I say to MAy. She jsut shakes her head and immediately calls for hlp and tells the poeple around us to get out of here.

"Alright, Skye, Jemma. We stay here because although im small, i can still protect you guys. Gemma make sure all the equipment is not stolen, Skye_"

Before i can say anything. Phil is already warned and is coming out. I stand up as the jeep- i was right, comes out of the bush. A woman steps out and Phil walks into the small clearing.

"Buenos dias." Phil says.

"Phil can speak Portuguese or Peruvian, whatever he's speaking" Skye whispers to me.

"Surprised me too" I whisper back.

"Soy Agente Coulson estamos aquÃ por un astoto de la seguridad internacional." He continues.

"Phillip?" The waman asks Phil, surprised.

"Camilla?"

"And now for a proper hello."

"Comandante - a promotion. Congratulations."

"Three years ago. But thank you."

"Agent Melinda May, Agent Stark and Agent Simmons, this is comandante Camilla Reyes. She's with the PolicÃ a Militar del PerÃº. We used to work together back in the day. Let the team know everything's okay."

"I know you've found a strange object on Peruvian soil. We should have a conversation about how to proceed."

"Of course. But an 0-8-4 supercedes all national claims."

"You look good."

"Yeah, I work out. Come, let me show you something." And they walk off together. I shake my head and laugh. Use to be dating? Maybe.


	7. 0-8-4 2 of 3

"Cut it pretty close, sir." I tell Phil after he jumps into the plane just as the cargo door closed. Dayum, he is GOOD.

"Didn't want to leave anyone behind." He tells me.

"I got to say it. I miss my van. Now, what was the problem?" Skye interrupts us. I just smile at her and let them talk.

"As I said before, this device has a high-frequency, fluctuating, sub-material compression -" Fitz informs everyone about the 8-0-4 but I don't think he realises that not everyone in here speaks 'Science' like himself, Simmons and I do.

"Fitz, in English." I tell him, smirking. He just continues.

"The 0-8-4 is fueled by tesseract technology."

"Hydra. World War II. Captain America. It's full of lethal amounts of gamma radiation." Grant asks, puzzled.

"Gamma - you're saying it's nuclear?" I say, surprised.

"No. He's saying it's much, much worse." Phil says to me.

"And the 0-8-4 is in your possession? It's on board and contains a tesseract fuel cell, so there's that." The lady that came aboard tells us.

Phil and the woamn converse between themselves, Grant walks towards the gym and May goes towards the back of the room. Obviously.

"So Skye. Feeling any 'Agenty' yet?"

"Um yeah... kinda. Is Agenty even a word?"

"Im Emilee Stark, I can use whatever word i want" I laugh. She laughs with me and her eyes goes towards my arc reactor. My new one runs on the same stuff but for some reason the way I built it, the colour is electric blue and not the dull blue it use to be. Looks pretty cool if I do say so myself.

"Does it hurt?" She asks. FitzSimmons also looks towards me.

"Well the first couple of days after i replanted it, yeah. But after a while you get use to having a metal heart" I smirk at them. They just shake their heads and Coulson's voice interrupts our little gathering.

"Top speed's a priority, May."

"Obviously." she remarks.

"I know you didn't want to see combat. I apologize for that. Do you need anything else before I go check on the device fueled by evil that's sitting in our cargo hold? This was fun."

"Not to worry. The device is stable. Not that it couldn't explode at any minute, especially if hit with machine-gun fire. But things like this happen from time to time when in the field, and at first, it's very unpleasant, and you regret your decision to leave the lab at all." Grant says, walking back into the room. Well he works out fast...

"Are you mental? I did explain in great detail exactly what I meant, using the queen's bloody English! I use normal English - words like "duck" and "run" and "might blow us to pieces." Leo says to Grant, obviously fustrated with what he said.

"Oh."

"Oh! Well, congratulations, Agent Ward. You managed to string three words together in a sentence."

"Is everyone all right?" I say after an awkwards silence.

"I have a small question." Skye says as we watch a movie.

"Well ask away Mrs fake agent" I say.

"Because I've been feeling like the tagalong hayseed rookie, but now I get the sense that Ward doesn't know which one's Simmons and which one's Fitz, and they've seen even less gunfire than me, and I'm no rocket scientist, but is this your first mission together?" She asks. I have to stop myself from laughing because it's probably true. Grant is not good at names at all.

"No. Of course not. It's our second." I tell her, thinking of the first mission which was actually extracting her and getting Mike.

"I was your first? That's sweet." She says excited.

"You're amused?"

"I'm terrified. I am in way over my head, but I have been on this team just as long as any of you. I might as well be team captain. I was joking, but maybe that's not a bad idea, because these guys do not like each other much." I laugh at that.

"Today, I could have eliminated the enemy threat myself if I was working alone, but I had non-combat-ready agents - "

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. You work alone? So typical for a stark."

"Who do you think designs your equipment? Or the polymers for your weaponry. Yeah. People like us do it. Try going into the field with just your bare bum. See them proving the point I just made? You're not wrong. We still need to iron out the kinks." I tell her.

"But, Emilee, you can speak six languages. Simmons, you have two PhDs in fields I can't pronounce, and, Fitz, you are a rocket scientist."

"So work it out." I say to her.

"I-I'm - I'm good at stuff, too."

"So, should we work or just continue to - I'm saying I said there would come a moment when we would regret the decision to go in the field."

"I didn't think that would happen in week one."

A couple of hours later, im sittin at the table doing some tutoring work (to keep my studies up) While Skye and Phil talk to each other.

"I've never been in a war zone during a war until today."

"That was crazy."

"I take it you've seen that a lot? Wh- did you get shot? Skin deep."

"Nothing to worry about."

"You got shot."

" Well not shot, but Emilee' did too. But the point is did that happen protecting us? Said don't worry about it."

"Well, no wonder you were so pissed."

"I wasn't pissed. I was trained to be the whole solution - to eliminate variables. And today, they keep adding up." The plane starts to turn a little bit so i just hold onto the table, just in case.

"We're turning." Skye tells Coulson.

"We've entered restricted airspace, so we have to follow certain flight paths - regulation. This plane is capable of fully automated flight, but May has to be on the stick herself tonight. You've got an S.O. May's got to be on the stick." They walk up the stair to go into Coulson's personal room that only im allowed to enter. Being young and little lets me have A LOT of opportunities.. hehe. Well anyway i quickly put away my stuff and decide to just follow them.

"Lots of good lingo on this plane." She tells him, looking at all his little figurines and knick nacks.

"Yeah."

"We just can't seem to understand each other." She picks up his-

"First walkie-talkie wristwatch - They only made 20, I think. Still works."

"I forgot you're such a sentimentalist, Phillip."

"Romanticizing history."

"Yeah, most of it's glued down." I say, walking into the room. Skye jumps up and plyfully glares at me.

"There was an elegance to things back then." She continues, still glaring at me while i smirk and look at my nails.

"There we agree. With everything around us changing so quickly, it doesn't hurt to have a few touchstones to the past."

I alk out of the room to give them privacy and walk down to the lab.

"Jeeemmmmmaaaaa, im so BORED!" I run into the lab and straight into Leo. He hold my shoulders so i dont fall.

"Woah there Fido. Down girl." He jokes.

"I am not a vicious and crazy dog excuse me" I stare at him, playfully hurt.

"Eh, seemed like it for a minute."

"Rude" Then we all burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright. Hey do you want to see something cool?" Jemma asks me after we all calm down.

"Yeah, why not?"

She gets out one of the rats that are there for us to test of and she brings out a needle from one of the locked draws. The liquis is blue in colour and semi-see throug.

"Alright, this is a new invention Fitz and I are working on. It's kind of like a tranquilizer but it's double the power."

She inserts the needle into the rat and immediately i see its eyes roll into the back of its head and it goes limp it my hand.

"Epic. Can i use this on Grant?" I grin.

"No, Soon, but not yet. We still need to tweek somethings." Then before i can answer poele rush down into the cargo and i see that it's SKye, Grant and May. 3 Guys walk in with rope and while Jemma and Leo go with hardly any fight, you see me screaming at the gu, biting him and making sure the rope doesnt go around me.

"You know the last time someone tied me up with rope, they ended up dead by shooting them in the head with my brothers iron man suit" I yell at him.

"Yeah, well where is he?" That made me stop.

"Yes, you're here all by yourself. Iread somewhere that brothers are suppose to care for their little sisters. To protect them. Make sure they aren't harmed. Where is he then.?" He hisses into my ear. I collapse to the floor and i feel the rope ggoing around my hands. The guys pushes me over to where everyone else is and he leaves.

"Emilee? Are you alright? Dont listen to whatever he said" But all i do is grin and i pull out my hands from the rope.

"Guilt-tripping is fun" I smirk. Everyone just smiles.

"We'll get out ourselves, you go and help Coulson." I nod my head and rush upstairs. I get through the door and surprisingly no one is there. I hear Phil's voice coming from the dining room.

"Aah! We were allies. We had history. When did you decide to throw that away?"

"As soon as I saw your team."

"The reason I'm still alive is because you need me to verify the change of routes for your pilot when H.Q. calls in any minute now." He hisses at the woman. See i knew we shouldn't have trusted her.

"I'd appreciate that."

"But if I don't, S.H.I.E.L.D. will shoot this aircraft out of the sky." I lay against the other side of the wall, careful to keep myself hidden but still alert.

"That'll take the 0-8-4 out of your hands. Maybe I should let them."

"Oh, no, I think you'll make the calls."

"You already handed me your plane for the life of one of your little lab rats. If I open the cargo hold, you'll lose them all."

"And you are such a sentimentalist."

"This is my fault. Should have learned kung fu."

Next thing i know, is that i'm grabbed by the shoulder and pushed into the room. The woman glares at me and Phil looks defeated.

"Well what do we have here?"


	8. 0-8-4 3 of 3

"Leave her be" Phil yelled as im handcuffed on the same pole that Phil is. He glares at the woman feircly, moving himself over so that he is in front of my body. Kind man.

"Why would SHIELD let a little girl into a dangerous group" She walks around Phil and kneels down in front of me. She holds up a knife to my cheeks and drags it down my face, softly but strong enough to leave a mark and a few little drops of blood.

"How old are you kid" She asks me gruffly.

"About 40 times younger than you are" I snark at her, but it was a bad idea because she slaps me, sending my head onto the pole and hurting my temple.

"How. Old. Are. You?"

"Im 12 and a half"

"Hm, Are they starting this young now-a-days?"

"What's next? Was it 11 years ago, now? You swooped in with S.H.I.E.L.D with so much confidence, so much mystery. You had 100 men at your disposal. And now - A hand-picked team plus a little girl." She continues talking with Phil. My cheek is burning and i can tell that the slap she gave me, made the wound bigger, i feel a few blood drops go down my face. Jeeze girl, cut your nails or something.

"And, yes, they're that good." He tells her smartly.

"Oh, Phil. You're not even aware. Your renewed idealism, your collectibles, your airborne man cave, surrounding yourself with young, attractive agents - you're having a mid-life crisis."

"More an afterlife thing, really." He remarks, still glaring at Camilla.

"And I'm not going to even mention the red Corvette."

"Her name's Lola." I cut in, also glaring at the woman that is now on my black list.

"Of course it is. It's textbook. You built this team so you could feel relevant, to feel needed."

"They don't need me. They need time."

"Well, time is not on their side".

"No, but you gave them something better - a common enemy."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6, we have radar contact requesting confirmation on a change in course. Over." I hear the crackling of the radio, requesting either Coulson or me.

"Answer it, or they all learn what a 30,000-foot drop feels like." She growls at Phil.

"Agent Coulson, are you there?" It crackles again.

"You have course confirmation. You are cleared direct to the Slingshot." He says into the radio.

"Agent Coulson? Everything all right up there? We heard you had a little dustup on the ground."

"Yeah, we're all good. It's gonna be blue skies from here on out." Next thing we know, the 0-8-4 explodes and a giant hole is blasted into the side of the aeroplane. Phil and I are lifted up off the ground but the handcuff's keep me secure while Phil is just holding on.

"Go now! Find the 0-8-4!" I hear someone voice above the sound of wind goings thousands of kilometers a hour.

"Help! Coulson!" I hear a very annoying squeal. Camilla. Really?

"Got you! Camilla! Hold on! It's okay." Why do you do this Phil. Let the chick die! Wait, it probably be more fun to torture her... Go Phil! Go! Get her!

"I've got it! Fitz! Reel us back in! I've got you! We need your help! Trust me! Don't want you to know what a 30,000-foot drop feels like." A giant yellow raft is spread out and covers the side of the plane like a giant plug. I fall to the ground and I groan.

"Jeese, could you be any more gently" I say to Grant.

"Cut him loose! Sorry! Sorry! Hold on! I read the safety pamphlet." He tells everyone.

"I think you might be the first." I say.

"Now can you guys please get me out of these cuffs? It's like really annoying." Grant goes around to a couple of the dead/ unconscous guards and searches for keys. When he finds them near one of the dead guards, he comes over and unlocks me. Once im out i jump on him.

"My hero!" I dramaticall cheer and i place a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Gross!" He whines whle he rubs his cheek.

"No other way in, huh? Was just starting to warm up to this place." Phil mentions while everyone laughs, looking at his plane.

"The 0-8-4 is cooling and stable. But we should call H.Q. and get it to the Slingshot as soon as possible." Leo ays, while studying the damaged 0-8-4.

"Told you they were good." He says towards Camilla, who is now locked up with the handcuffs i was in.

"Not a scratch, but your plane's totaled." I tell him.

"I hope S.H.I.E.L.D. insurance covers hijackings." Skye says.

"Sure. Under 'incidentals'. "

Leo, Gemma, May, Grant and I are sitting in the Cargo hold while eveything is being settled. They're all drinking beers while i settle for some Poweraid. We watch as the 0-8-4 is readied to be sent us to the sun. To be destroyed.

"Looks like Skye might end up as more than just a consultant, despite our reservations. She could turn into a solid asset with some serious work." Grant tells all of us. I smirk, knowing he would end up saying something like that. I continue to do what Phil would have done.

"Well, if she wants to be a field agent, she'll need a supervising officer - someone disciplined, someone good." I say to him. Raising one of my eyebrows.

All right. I'll do it. Just to clarify, you were, uh, talking about me, right?" I laugh and nod my head.

"So...We blew up a plane. i had a new experience" Skye says, coming in from behind us.

"Well Tony Stark was my brother, Nothing different there" I laugh, along with everyone else.

"Eat that, Professor Vaughn. I had a new experience." Leo cheers.

"But it was new for all of us. They're happy. Hey, come on. You guys don't want to miss this. So, it'll take about 180 days to reach the sun. Now, yes, of course, it would have been faster if they'd used hydrogen-fueled APUs, but they're having fun." Juemma begins as everyone starts to move away from the rocket.

"How many of those have you guys had? " Skye asks, eying the beers in an esky.

"It's important when in the field to unwind from time to time." Grant tells her, sitting down next to me and messing up my hair.

"Yeah, yeah, especially after a hard day of everyone almost dying. Which doesn't happen every day, right? It's an anomaly - an irregularity. Not the norm." I tell her, holding up my Poweraid, as if to ask her if she wanted one. She nods and i throw her one.

"Speaking of 'not the norm,' whose idea was it to blow a hole in the plane?" Phil asks. I look around, seriously wondering why they did that as well.

"May said that the doors were tied to the pressurization, so I thought - So we thought it was the only way to release them. It was everyone's idea, sir." Leo says sheepishly. I grin at him and shake my head, facing outside agin.

"Yes, quite genius, really. Nice work." He tells him, walking away from everybody, moving towards his damaged office.

"All clear for lift off." A voice comes from speakers.

"Oh, time for blastoff. Launching In three two The trajectory will take it beyond the Lagrange point so that it doesn't hit Herschel." Leo explains.

"And there haven't been any coronal mass ejections, so it shouldn't lose telemetry." Jemma finishes for him and i roll my eyes, smacking them both on the arms.

"Guys, English." I laugh.

"Really? Really, Coulson? Stark? Six days? It only took you six days to take a completely renovated piece of state-of-the-art machinery and turn it into scrap?!" fury's furious voice comes from the phone.

"My team acted with my authority." Phil says formally.

"Don't talk to me about authority." He continues;

"Do you know how much this plane cost? It's got a bar. A really nice one. Talking to me about authority. You know, I have the authority to downgrade your ass to a Winnebago." He yells at us. When he wants to be scary, he goes further than that. This is just him pissed off.

"We're aware of that, sir."

"Well, I want it fixed just like you found it. So don't have FitzSimmons going making modifications, like a-a damn fish tank." He syas. My face automatically drops. Damn, i really wanted one...

"Yes, sir." Phil says, also upsetabout not getting a fishtank.

"And the new girl - she's a risk."

"I know, sir."


	9. Bonus Chapter- Tony's POV

_**Warning: Really, really, REALLY long chapter**_

_**DEATH SCENE**_

Emilee's eyes close and i start to tear up.

"No no. NO! NO! DONT YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES ON ME EMILEE! " I yell at her. Her eyes slightly open again and she whispers something to soft to understand, but i could see her mouth move to say the word;

"Tony..." Her eyes go glassy and her bloody chest stops moving.

"No no no no no not you. Not my baby girl. please don't be dead. You can't be" I feel someones hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me away from my baby sister but all I do is pull her into my arms and sit on the floor, crying into her neck.

"No! I was suppose to protect you. I was suppose to sacrifice myself, not the other way around. Oh God. no!" I feel like im sitting there for minutes, even seconds but when i finally run out of tears and look up, everyone is gone except for Fury sitting on the chair and watching me. I study Emilee's little face and i slowly lift my hand, and close her eye's which are still, glassy. Lifeless. Haunting my dreams forever.

"Im sorry Tony" Nick says softly. HIs tone tells me he really is sorry and i nod my head. I stand up with Emilee's body- no, corpse in my arms.

"Where is he" I ask gruffly, wanting to know where the man who murdered my little sister is.

"He's on your tower. The Avengers left a few minutes ago actually. Phil and Emilee... they woul've wanted you to go and stop him. To revenge them" I look at Emilee's beautiful young face once more and hand her over to Fury.

"Take care of her" I stroke her cheek and run off, putting on my mask.

"What have i missed" I ask everyone. No time for pitty, i immediately get into the fighting, killing the aliens and trying to get up to Loki.

"We just need to find a way to close the portal and then we need to finish of Loki" Captain hisses at his name.

"Alright then"

"Im fighting one of the hue mother ship things when Fury's voice sounds in my helmet.

"Tony, There's a nuke heading staright to New York. You need to get rid of it"

"Copy that"

"Can anybody hear me? I shut shut the portal. I can shut it right now! Anybody copy?"

"Close it! Captain shouts. I make my choice almost immediately.

"No, Dont! There's a nuke coming our way that's going to explode in a few minutes. I know exactly where to put it." I grab onto the Nuke and start dragging it up towards the portal.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip, right?"

"What have i got to lose" Capsicle. i joke.

"Tell Pepper that im sorry, but i have to do this" I pass the barrier and I find myself in space. I let go of the nuke and my systems start to shut down. My breathing slows and soon enough, i find myself unconscous.

What feels like minutes later, i'm awakened by the Hulk's terrifying roar.

"Huh? Wha. Oh please don't tell me anybody kissed me" I cough. "What happened?" I ask

"We won" Capsicle brethes out. I nod my head, forgetting that my sister is gone, but soon enough i remeber.

"Loki?" I growl.

"Heading there now" Together, we walk up my tower and surround Loki. I feel like blasting his face off but Thor won't let us. Sadly."

_**FUNERAL**_

The day is quiet and depressing. The Avengers and I are in the tower, now the Avengers tower, 2 weeks after the battle of New York. It didn't take that long to finish of repairs at it was mainly on the roof and the first 3 levels. I sit in Emilee's room and hold a picture of her in my hands. She's smiling, so happy and care free. Not knowing that she was going to pass so young. I wear a black suit, wrinkled. I havn't shaved, my hair is messy and oily. Pretty much i'm not groomed at all which will be weird for the Paparazi waiting outside. My little sister is dead and all of those bastards only care about what im doing. Why can't they just forget about it. It's bringing me so much pain to even think about her. A knock on my door spins me out of memories of my sister.

"Tony, it's time to go" Pepper pops her head into the room and she frowns when she see's all of Emilee's stuff. We've agreed as a group to keep this rrom and to only go in if we need some down time, like i need right now.

"Alright" I deadpan. I actually haven't said anything for the past 2 weeks. Of course i've talked to JARVIS a couple of times and Pepper too. But not that much. I put the picture in my jacket pocket and walk to the elevator where Happy was waiting for me, along with the Avengers and Pepper. Everyone who knew Emilee was attending. Most of SHIELD ( Maria, Dr Selvig and Agent Ward included), Her teachers from school, her friends and everyone that works at STARK industries. We get to the bottom of the elevator and step outside. We're all met by the blinding flashes of camera's and screaming.

"MR STARK OVER HERE"

"IS SHE REALLY GONE TONY?"

"IS EMILEE STARK DEAD?"

Did the man really have to say dead? Does he have any respect at all for people who have passed away. I ignore everybody and walk towards the limo who is taking us to the closest cemetery in New York, which is 3 streets away ( Not true but it fits with the story :) ) We get out and we're met with a large group of people, making a path for us to walk up. The avengers sit in the second row while Pepper, Happy and I sit at the very front. It's not an open casket funeral, NIck advised against it for some reason and i was in such a bad state, that i couldn't rufuse or accept anything. The priest started rambling off about how she's in God's hand and stuff but i don't listen. I can't listen.

" Mr Stark will now speak" He steps of the small stage and i walk up to it.

"Even though today is tragic and such a sad event, I hope that everyone can hold his or her heads high. Emmy would have wanted us to celebrate her life and speak about her achievements and our fond memories with a smile on our face. Let's not dwell on our significant loss, but instead focus on paying tribute to Emilee's remarkable but short life."

"My sister, um she was my best friend. She was one of the most important people in my life. I loved her like a daughter, not just as a sister. I grew up taking care of her, making sure she never got hurt, making sure she always did her homework, making sure no boys were making any moves on her." The croud slightly laughs.

"My sister was a prankster and enjoyed laughing and making others laugh. She always had a smile on her face and could brighten the darkest days. Emmy would always have a joke or funny story to tell whenever I saw her and I loved her positive fun-loving attitude. Even though my little sister was a brilliant person who was very strong willed I always looked out for her. I was happy to help her whenever she needed me, even though she was usually determined to solve problems on her own.

"But what's important is that she was my rock. Although i have Pepper I can honestly say Emilee could do anything. She coulf always make me laugh, She could always make me feel guilty, Hell she could make me feel very, very scared of her. "

"The man who killed my little sister, deserved to be punished but then again, he has a brother and that brother would be going through what I am right now. I don't want that, but i think it's enough that he has to live with the guilt of killing thousands of people. Especially the 2 kind people that will forever be in my heart."

"It is devestating that Emilee's life ended so early in such a tragic way. It is hard to accept that she will no longer be with us. She had a loving family and friends and a bright future. No one was prepared for this tragedy and it can be difficult to understand how life works sometimes. Take comfort in knowing that Emilee is now in a better place. Her memory will live on in our hearts forever. We will all be proud of her accomplishments forever and will never forget how wonderful a person she was." I hear crying coming from everywhere, even the Avengers have a few tears coming down.

"To close my Eulogy, i found a poem that explains my younger sister.

One day it happened, in a blink of an eye.

So sadly her life ended, without a chance to say goodbye.

She was such a happy girl, with a beautiful smile. Without a care in the world, she made it worthwhile.

She made everyone think, and played with their mind. She gave a quick wink, as their faces shined.

The sisterhood has gone, with smiles and good times. No partner to sing our songs, no best friend to sing our rhymes.

For her day had come, to fly off to heaven. And visit our parents, in the happy haven.

She left us all, without a goodbye kiss. She was the kind of girl, the ONE we will miss."

"Thankyou everybody." I whisper

I walk down, a single tear running down my cheek and slump down in my chair next to the sobbing Pepper, pulling her into my side. I feel hands going onto my back and the whispers of my collegues. Everyone starts to leave, leaving only The Avengers, Nick, Pepper and I and as the coffin starts to slowly sink into the ground i have to stop them.

"NO!" I rush forward and push the man away from the ropes. Steve and BRuce quickly come forward, keeping me away from the coffin.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! SHE'S NOT DEAD" I try to squirm out of their arms but something pricks me and I fall unconscious. The last thing i see is the Pure white coffin of my baby sister, being lowered into the dirty ground. 7 feet under.

_ **ASKING WHY**_

_4 more weeks later_

Everyone has agreed that sending a therapist to come see me, would do some good. Now here i am, in Emilee's room looking at the sympathetic woman.

"Tony, just answer this one question at least"

"One question then leave" I glare aat her.

"I need to know how you are feeling. How do you feel about this?"

"Are you serious " I chuckle at her. "You are asking a man, who has just lost his little sister, how he is feeling? Well, i'll tell you."

"I am angry. I should've been there for her. I should have saved her. It's all my fault! But do you know what? I am angry at so many things right now. I am angry at Emilee for abandoning me. I am angry at Fury for not being able to save her. I am angry at the world for being so god damn annoying" I stand up, getting angrier and angrier with every world.

"i am angry at people like _**YOU**_for not expressing any sympathy at all with her death or anyone's death actaully. I am **ANGRY **at the rest of the world because they are acting like life goes on as if nothing's happened, while all my dreams are shattered and my life's been turned upside down."

"I AM GOD DAMN ANGRY AT THE SITUATION WHICH RENDERED MYSELF HELPLESS AND POWERLESS. I THOUGHT THAT I WAS IN CONTROL OF MY LIFE" Everyone bursts into my room, hearing the shouting while trying to listen up on our conversation.

"AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IM BLOODY ANGRY AT? IM ANGRY AT LIFE FOR BEING SO. GOD. DAMN. UNFAIR! SO DONT GO AROUND ASKING ME HOW I'M FEELING WHEN IT'S PRETTY GOD DAMN OBVIOUS.. JUST GET OUT. GET OUT ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW"

I crumple to the floor and everyone leaves quietly and quite surprised at my outburst. I crawl up to Emilee's bed and hug her pillow, smelling her sweet shampoo smell of strawberries and chocolate. I get on my knees and do something i haven't ever done in my whole life. I pray.

"If there is a god out there. I just want to... why did you take my baby girl away. If you were the God you were suppose to be, you wouldn't have had taken her away. You've taken away my life too, you greedy bastard. I hope you aren't real because if i get to heaven and find you, i will kill you." I hiss at the roof. I break down crying.

That was the first and last time Tony Stark has ever, and ever will pray.

_ **SEEING HER AGAIN**_

"Tony? Hey Ant?" I open my eyes to see my little sister there again. I jump up and hug her tightly.

"Oh god, Emilee... I... I thought you were dead" She sighs and pulls me away from her.

"Tony, i am dead. You're malnourished and your hallucinating. I'm not really here Ant." I stay quiet, hoping that this was all just a joke.

"But, Emmy? You... You can't leave me"

"Tony, I don't want you to be like thi. I want you to not forget about me, but to continue your life. It may not be the same but, you're worrying evrone. You need to calm down and go on with your life. Your going to Marry Pepper some day and your going to live a long happy life with her, then when your REALLY old. You'll be able to come see me again. Tony please promise me that you'll go back to normal" She pleads at me, tears starting to block her vision. Not wanting to upset her, i agree.

"I promise Emmy, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from being upset. Oh, my baby girl, i love you so much. I'll never forget you" I tell her. She just smiles and fades away. I get up off the floor and head into Emilee's bathroom. I get out a towel and turn on the shower, grabbing a spare set of clothes that's in her for some reason. I get out, now clean and smelling nice, and i go into my room, getting my razor and shaving my scruffy beard that's too long for my liking. i brush my hair and gel it back. i then get into the elevator and head towards the loungeroom where everybody woould be waiting. The elevator door opens and everyone gapes at me. Its deathly quiet and I sigh, and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Pepper" I chirp to her, not happily but at least im out of Emilee's room. I go to the fridge while Pepper walks up behind me.

"Tony?..." she asks me slowly.

"Mmm?" I answer with a mouth full of pancake.

"Are... Are you alright?" She asks me, while pulling me into a hug. I hug her tightly back and think 'God I hope nothing will ever take Pepper away from me'.

"I'm fine. Just came to a realisation that one day i will see her again. It might not be soon, but i will see her again" I smile. Pepper grins and puts a huge plate of food in front of me.

"Eat. Now" And she leaves the kitchen.

_ **IV DRIPS**_

A couple of day's later, i'm in bed with Pepper and im hit with so many emotions all at once. Pain, loss, grief, and sadness. I groan and Pepper sits up in bed.

"Tony, Tony? Are you alright?"

"Hmph" I grumble into my pillow, wanting to do nothing but sleep. I stand up, walk out of the door and into Emilee's room. i pull back her covers and get into the bed, wanting to just smell her for a litltle while. I close my eyes and fall back to sleep.

I feel someone shaking me and i find Steve looking at me worried.

"Tony, You alright buddy?"

"Hmph" I grumble at him.

"C'mon Tony, you need to get up. It's already midday" He says.

"No, There's no point. Emilee wont be there" I say sadly.

"Tony, Why can't you understand, she's gone. For good" He asks me softly.

"I dont care! I'll stay here forever if i have to. I'm going to end up dying so why bother trying to live" I grumble, smothering my face into the pillow. Steve just sighs and walks out of the room.

2 Months later

"Tony, Please, you need to get up. I'm begging you" I hear Peppers cries from across the door. I've given up on locking the door, now i just sit in front of it, staring at the wall with my tired eyes. I only sleep a couple of hours a day. It's pretty bad but i dont see the point of coming out. Why should i have the riches of eating and showering when she can't even get up.

"Tony?"

No answer...

"Tony, i'm sorry it's come to this, but if you don't come out im going to call up Nick and get some SHIELD agents to come and force you out of the room. Then im going to lock you up in a Hospital. I can't keep doing this." She sighs, i can hear the tears gathering in her voice.

_ "Your going to Marry Pepper some day and your going to live a long happy life with her, then when your REALLY old. You'll be able to come see me again. Tony please promise me that you'll go back to normal"_ I hear Emilee's voice echo in my head. I sigh and stand up weakly, with the little food i have in my system and open the door, leaning agints the door frame. Pepper gasps at the sight of me. Dark circles, pale as snow and very, very thin. She pushes me out of Emilee's room and into our one. Laying me on the bed and calling for bruce.

"BRUCE BRING THE IV DRIP" she yells. I just moan and cover my face with my hands. Pepper takes off my soiled shirt and checks my arc reactor, it's still working fine. She sighs in relief and Bruce comes into the room. He shakes his head and sighs, pushing the end of the tube into my wrist, sending in liquidised food.

"Tony, What have you done with yourself" He asks. I just close my eyes and head off to sleep once more.

_**ALMOST FIXED**_

**_8 Months later_**

_"She's not coming back"_

_"She's not coming back"_

_"She's not coming back"_

_'Ever aging"_

_"Ever again" _

_"Ever" _

I wake up and realise, dwelling on the past isn't going to make it any easier to continue to my future. Wow that could be a quote. Well, im kind of back to myself. I stand up, as a healthy weight, normal tone and no more bags under my eyes. I've come out of my room a couple of times but im always faced with memories of EMilee. I sigh.

Today is the day.

Im visiting my Sisters Grave. Im going alone, but Happy is going to drive me to and back, but he will wait in the car. I walk downstairs after getting dressed in my normal clothes and head straight down to Happy. He smiles softly at me and opens my door for me. I nod my head in greeting and i close the door myself, waiting for Happy to get in and drive. Once he gets there, i pick up the boquet of flowers and walk to my sister. Her grave is full of little Knick Knacks, statues of angels, and puppies. There are letters from the public and little presents here and there. I place the boquet on the very top of everything and kneel down.

Im silent for atleast 10 minutes before i start to talk. I clear my throat and try to hold back the tears i have.

"Hey Emmy" I smile.

"I'm sorry that i broke your promise. About moving on" I start. "But i just couldn't understand that yoou were gone. Like, forever. I miss you so damn much Emilee and i wish that i could have to power of bringing you back, but we both know i cant do that. I love you so much, I think of you as my own Daughter rather tha a sister. I hope i'll be able to see you one day, grown up to be a woman, joking with me about being old. I'll miss you and i promise to visit you every month. This day at the same time. No matter what, if it's raining, hailing or even if there's a huge cyclone. Love you sis" For a oment i swear that i feel a pair of small lips on my cheek and a hand on my shoulder, but i shrug it off and walk back to the car, accepting my future.

"You alright Tony?" Happy asks.

I wipe the tear from my face and nod.

"Happy, Having a sister means having a mirror shining back at you, with a world of possibilities. She is your witness, who sees you at your worst and best, and loves you anyway. She is your partner in crime, your midnight companion, someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark. She is your teacher, your defense attorney, your personal press agent, even your shrink. Some days, she's the reason you wish you were an only child. My sister may be gone, but she will always be in my Heart and i will never forget her. From now on, i'm fine. Ill probably need some time alone sometimes, or i might have dangerous mood swings but i'll end up being fine."

Happy smiles at my answer and continues driving, time to continue on with my life. not completely fixed, but not completely broken.

Oh my goody Goodness, this chapter legit made me cry while writing it. I was aiming to go for a really descriptive paragraph for each of the 6 stages of Grief and loss. Hopefully, you felt the power of the love Tony has for her sister. Thankyou for all the support i've had so far in the story :)

Underneith, i'll insert the 6 stages of Grief, with a description of what it is and what happens during that stage.

If you have recently lost someone, and you are going through hard times, feel free to PM me, even if this message is 2 days old, 2 months old or 2 years old, ill be happy to help you :)

**The five stages of Loss and Grief**

1.**Shock**

The first reaction on hearing the bad news is one of classic shock. This initially may appear as if there is no reaction at all to the news. The person may nod and accept the news without appearing to be troubled by it. Inside, they have frozen out the news that has not really taken hold yet. To get the news through, they may need to be told several times.

This is followed by a more external shock, where there may be physical reactions such as paling of the skin, shortness of breath and physical freezing.

2.** Denial **

The first reaction to learning of terminal illness or death of a cherished loved one is to deny the reality of the situation. It is a normal reaction to rationalize overwhelming emotions. It is a defense mechanism that buffers the immediate shock. We block out the words and hide from the facts. This is a temporary response that carries us through the first wave of pain.

3.** Anger**

As the masking effects of denial and isolation begin to wear, reality and its pain re-emerge. We are not ready. The intense emotion is deflected from our vulnerable core, redirected and expressed instead as anger. The anger may be aimed at inanimate objects, complete strangers, friends or family. Anger may be directed at our dying or deceased loved one. Rationally, we know the person is not to be blamed. Emotionally, however, we may resent the person for causing us pain or for leaving us. We feel guilty for being angry, and this makes us more doctor who diagnosed the illness and was unable to cure the disease might become a convenient target. Health professionals deal with death and dying every day. That does not make them immune to the suffering of their patients or to those who grieve for them.

4. **Bargaining**

The normal reaction to feelings of helplessness and vulnerability is often a need to regain control–

If only we had sought medical attention sooner… If only we got a second opinion from another doctor… If only we had tried to be a better person toward them…

Secretly, we may make a deal with God or our higher power in an attempt to postpone the inevitable. This is a weaker line of defense to protect us from the painful reality.

5. **Depression**

Two types of depression are associated with mourning. The first one is a reaction to practical implications relating to the loss. Sadness and regret predominate this type of depression. We worry about the costs and burial. We worry that, in our grief, we have spent less time with others that depend on us. This phase may be eased by simple clarification and reassurance. We may need a bit of helpful cooperation and a few kind words. The second type of depression is more subtle and, in a sense, perhaps more private. It is our quiet preparation to separate and to bid our loved one farewell. Sometimes all we really need is a hug.

5.**Testing**

Even in the pit of depressive despair, reality eventually starts to bite and the person realizes that they cannot stay in that deep, dark hole forever. They thus start looking for realistic things that they can do. These may be taken on as 'experiments' to see if doing these things help the situation in any way. As this activity starts to work, at least in some ways, it is found to be preferred to the depression and so the person crawls out of that dark hole.

This escape is often done with the support of friends, family and professionals who specialize in helping people in whatever situation this is. In medicine, hospices help the terminally ill face their short futures with courage. In organizations, counselors and outplacement consultants help individuals move on to other work.

6. **Acceptance**

Reaching this stage of mourning is a gift not afforded to everyone. Death may be sudden and unexpected or we may never see beyond our anger or denial. It is not necessarily a mark of bravery to resist the inevitable and to deny ourselves the opportunity to make our peace. This phase is marked by withdrawal and calm. This is not a period of happiness and must be distinguished from depression.

Loved ones that are terminally ill or aging appear to go through a final period of withdrawal. This is by no means a suggestion that they are aware of their own impending death or such, only that physical decline may be sufficient to produce a similar response. Their behavior implies that it is natural to reach a stage at which social interaction is limited. The dignity and grace shown by our dying loved ones may well be their last gift to us.

Coping with loss is a ultimately a deeply personal and singular experience — nobody can help you go through it more easily or understand all the emotions that you're going through. But others can be there for you and help comfort you through this process. The best thing you can do is to allow yourself to feel the grief as it comes over you. Resisting it only will prolong the natural process of healing.

If you read all of this, comment the word Blueberry Poptarts. I just really really REALLY want to thankyou for all the support on Wattpad, Fanfiction and Quotev. You guys bring me so much hapiness and I love writing about Emilee's journey. I just ant to ask about how man you you cried during this? If you cried tell me below because i really want feedback on how i am with writing really emotional scenes.

On another note, i am super proud of myself. This chapter alone is 5000 words EXACTLY. This goes to show hw much i can write if i set my mind to it. I wrote this in about 4 hours, including researching the 6 stages of Grief, finding relevant poems and quotes to insert, and trying to make Tony sound like himself, but still a little different and affected of his Little sisters death. I also had to do some researching for the Eulogy (Which i personally think is the best part of the whole chapter) and i legit cried which made me really embarrasesed because im writing on the family computer in the living room. My parent asked me what was wrong. hahah :) You guys are legit the best people/ fans ever. I appreciate any new followers and likers. Love you people so so so much!

Much love and awkward hugs from your Author

~Emilee (EmzieRose)


	10. the Asset 1 of 3

The next mornig i wake up, in a newly fixed plane. My back is hurting and i have rub marks from the cuffs on my wrist. Great. I head down to the lab so i can pick up some bandages. To my surprise Phil is also there treating some bruises from the rope.

"Hey Phil" I greet quietly. He throws me the bandages without asking and i start to wrap up my injuries.

"Have we got something?" II ask him.

"Yep. Ever hears of an invisible barrier?" He turns to me.

"Seriously? Those are actaully real?"

"Well, seems like it, one of our trucks were assalted and destroyed by literally nothing, we got it on camera and everything" He says with an intrigued look on his face.

"What was on the truck?" I ask.

"More like WHO was on the truck" He says and walks out of the room, leaving me alone with nothing but the sound of Skye and Ward training. That man is sometimes really weird...

"Changing course, briefing in three." I pop my head into the gym room to find Skye and Ward, pretty close and talking... well, well, well ;)

"Ah, looks like we're on the move." He tells her and comes up to me, leading me out of the room and into the debriefing room with the holo-table. 5 minutes later, and we're all ready to know the details of our next mission.

"S.H.I.E.L.D 616 with new orders. Set for Colorado air field North. A few minutes ago, a S.H.I.E.L.D  
>transport was attacked while carrying a priority red protected asset off route 76 near Sterling."Phil starts off. I haven't heard of any priority red's lately. Its seems that neither has anyone else.<p>

"Priority red?" I ask

"The asset was Canadian physicist Dr. Franklin Hall, known for his work - " Phil is cut off my Jemma and Fitz looking upset. I hug jemma's side and she looks like she might even cry. Aw she's so cute...

"Oh, no, not Frank." She says.

"Dr. Hall? He was our chemical kinetics adviser our second year." Leo says.

"Yeah, he's so enthusiastic about science, we just adored him."

"We can rescue him, can't we? - He's one of ours." Jemma asks Phil, pleading him with her eyes.

"We're gonna try."

"And the attackers?" May asks us.

"Invisible." I put in, remebering the conversation i had just a couple of hours ago with Phil.

"Wait, invisible? Cool... But terrible." Skye trailes off.

Dr. Hall was an asset?" I ask Phil, confused on why i did'nt know. Maybe it was only for higher levels. Meh.

"One of a few select scientists S.H.I.E.L.D. has been protecting, people our enemies would love to get their hands on. We keep them hidden, keep them on the move." Phil explains, mainly to Skye but also to me.

"Which is why Fitz and I were so lucky to have him." Jeamma says.

"We don't have him anymore."

"And what does priority red mean?" Skye asks.

"It means security should have been heavy." I tell her, wide eyed. What could've happend to the truck?

"It was pretty damn scary, and I don't spook easily, boss." The man tells Phil, i stand slightly behind him, covering my face with my hiar. Most of the SHIELD agents here don't know that i'm alive. *Sigh*

"Nothing in the air from above, Nothing over our shoulder, but what's scary is they knew our route.  
>They were waiting for us." He says while the nurse tries to clean up the blood from his face.<p>

"Are you saying they were working with somebody inside S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Phil asks him, acting lke he's crazy. Do poepe in SHIELD really want to go against us?

"Sorry to say, it had to be." He states.

"Fitz, what am I seeing here?" Jeamma calls fom near a pile of rubble and metal.

"Well, I'm not wearing the full-spectrum goggles I designed, so no clue. Let me have a look, come on." he grabs the goggles from jemma's head and puts them on, we all gather up around him, eager to see wha't she's found"

"No, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Don't a the hell? I think the electro-static field scanner activated something."

"Okay, can we deactivate it? Now?"

"We have to increase the density."

"I tried, Fitz, but Fitz! Whoa." I pick u pthe small metal ball that is in the rubble. it's glowing has has something like electrons in the middle of it.

"That did all this." Skye asks, not impressed "What is that?"

" Something big."

"Either someone cracked our comm system, or 's movements leaked from inside S.H.I.E.L.D" I say.

"You really think we have a mole? I think you should go through the communication logs, rule it out.  
>We'll work the tractor tread that we found on the scene."<p>

"I can do that instead of pull-ups." Skye says, excited but i have to ruin her fun. "I can upload an image of the tread pattern, check to see if there's any sort of-"

"Already done. Matched it to a 2010 model. Found a list of purchasers within a 500-mile radius, narrowed down to those with priors, financial troubles, or propensity for suspects." I say.

"Who may have sold their construction equipment to the kidnappers." Phil asks himself but Grant answers for him..

"We'll ask." Everbody starts to go their own ways when SKye walks up to me and i almost laugh at what she says.

"Hey, so, Ward said a funny thing. He said that you guys don't have a truth serum."

"Did he? Ward said that?" I ask her, fake surprised.

"Yeah."

"Interesting." i complement.

"Yeah... Hey, wait hey." I walk away slightly grinning and decide to go to some 'Sciency' stuff in the Lab.

"It looks like this because it's a dorÃ© bar. It means it was made at the mine rather than in a refinery.  
>It's only about 92% pure. The cowboy got cheated" i smir, looking up from the microscope that the gold is under. I watch the Pyrate come off the bar and shake my head.<p>

"Can you determine the mine based on the impurities?" I move my chair over to the computer and look for the file.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. We've done that already. It's from the Dacey mine in Tanzania, - which is owned by - Quinn Worldwide."

"I'm sure you studied the C.E.O. in your chemical engineering classes or saw him on the cover of Forbes Ian Quinn." I smirk and we all move to the breifing room.

"The man's a prisoner, and it's up to us to get him out." Phil tells us as we look at the Holo table.

"We've checked the specs. There's no way into Quinn's compound without a large S.H.I.E.L.D. strike force or a man inside. He's got neodymium laser fencing surrounding the property. They'll never allow a strike force into Malta. Plus, this weekend, Quinn worldwide's got its annual shareholders gathering." We've figured out that Phil, Grant and I are going to go, im only going to be the distraction though. I need to figure out how to get in there. I mean, I am only 12.

"We're risk global outrage, but - If we go in alone S.H.I.E.L.D. can disavow us, claim ignorance. Without a man inside, it's impossible, unless you're immune to pulse laser emissions." I sigh, slumping don into a chair next to May.

"If we had a monkey, we could get in." I whine

"Ugh, Emilee! If we had a small monkey, he could slip through the sensors and disable the fence's power source with his adorable little hands." She tells me.

I could go in. Drop me in the hills outside of Valletta. I'll spend a few weeks establishing a cover, gathering intel-" Grant starts out but Phil starts to get fustrated.

"Hall doesn't have a few weeks. And to restate, any Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. caught on Maltese soil can be shot to death with bullets" He says but Grant tries again.

"Yeah. Legally. Not me." He smirks. I see SKye step out from the corner of the room. Hey! That's mine and Phil's trick!

"I could go in." She says, light coming off of her phone, lights up her face and lets us see her mischevious look.

"Skye, this is serious." Grant scolds her.

"Wait. What are you saying?" Phil asks her.

"Well, I'm not an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, so I can go in without breaking all these stupid rules and international laws." She smirks.

"This isn't something the Rising Tide can hack, Skye. Did you hear the deadly lasers part? Without a brave monkey" Jemma whines at her, slightly pulling on her hair.

"You said you could go in with a man inside." She states.

"And you want to be that man?" I slowly say.

"Fitz-Simmons loved the guy, and he needs help. They could be torturing him, or worse, making him do strength-training."

"But you don't have the background or clearance or experience with any of this." Grant once again tries to stop her but she tries to get them to let her.

"I know." She starts out.

"But I've got an invitation." She chucks me her phone and low and behold, 2 invitations for the Annual Shareholders gathering.

"Well, technically, it's an e-vite. And i have 2 of them. One for a normal hacker and one for a little but very scary girl" She smirks at me. I laugh and fist bump her.

"Best person EVER!" i tell her.


	11. The Asset 2 of 3

"Emilee and Skye are going to be be sisters. They will walk in the front door. The only external access point to Quinn's underground facility is from a beach cove. A two-man extraction team could slip in there, but it's not easy." Phil tells everybody. I pull the dress that im wearing, down a little bit. i haven't worn one of these in a very long time so it feels a bit awkward to wear one again.

"Fitz-Simmons." He says.

Leo starts to talk to everybody. "The perimeter is surrounded by a 20-foot-high neodymium laser grid. Touch it and you're toast. Dead toast. The only way to disable the grid is to crack the system and trigger a reboot." He says "This would give the team three seconds to cross. Of course, Quinn's too smart to allow any wireless - access on his property."

"That's where I come in." Skye says.

"Yes, working compact holds up under x-ray. Desert rose to match your complexion. But oh, what's this? A readout, okay? Turns green if you're in close enough proximity to a computer to gain wireless access. When it does, you just drop this nearby and walk out. We'll do the rest. Easy as pie. Or it will be if you stick to the plan." He tells both of us. he also hands a maroone one to me, just in case.

"Got it. Plan, green, drop, walk, pie." I say

"I don't want to question your orders, sir." May starts out

"Good."

"But I've already seen far more combat than I bargained for. This two-man extraction team? It's exactly the kind of action I was hoping to avoid." She says.

"That's why you're not on it. Specialist work is different from field work, believe me."

"When was the last time you" She's cut off with Phil telling he the facts. mhm, Phil's getting sassy.

"Hall's one of ours, and he's in trouble. I need two men to get him out." he says.

"Ward makes one." She says.

"So that's why I'm going in. You forget I saw plenty of action with the Avengers." He tells her, putting a gun in his jacket, securing it and making sure it wont fall out accidentally.

"And you died." She simply states but Phil just ignores her. i laugh and shake my head.

"All right, team, suit up." Phil tells us, mainly Skye and I.

"Thank you." I tell the man that opens the door for Skye and I.

"Hors d'oeuvre, dames? Who are you?"

"Oh, apologies for his manners. He knows very little English." A man walks upto us and shoo's away the waiter.

" Oh, that, uh, that's what whatever." Skye tells him. She offers him her hand for a handshake, so do I. I try and make myself look as inncent as I can.

"Skye."

"Lilly" Yes I have a new name- deal with it.

"Qasim Zaghlul." He tells us.

"Big fan." I tell him.

"Yeah, You built half of Dubai, including the Arabian blade. I love that building. It's super sci-fi. Where's your wife"

"Wife's name's Nadrah." he says.

"Nadrah? Twin sons. She staying at home with the boys? How's she doing?" I ask him

"She's good. She's good."

"The pleasure is mine." Skye tells him, and she places a hand on my back, leading us away from him.

"I could get used to this, people. It's like siri if it worked. Really, the best thing about your deal is Skipper to Bravo. I got eyes on top dog. The Eagle is landing on it." Skye starts talking to her earpiece, saying really weird code words for ' I can see Quinn '

"What are you doing?" Phil says over the earpiece.

"Uh, sorry, I-I don't know. I see Quinn. I'm gonna go talk to him." Skye says to him.

"I mean, that and its effect on the industrial average." Skye butts into the converation, while i stay slightly behind her, acting like a shy little girl.

"That was good. Ian Quinn." He shakes our hands.

"We're your last-minute party crasher. I'm Skye and this is my little sister, Lilly"

"Oh, Wow. Great to meet you... Um, this is Skye, a member of the Rising Tide and her younger sister Lilly. They're a group of hackers." He says to the group of people that he's talking to.

"I've gotten some pretty big secrets out to the public. I prefer 'hacktivist' though. I'm glad you've heard of our site." She says formally.

"I read it. We think very much alike more freedom of information, less government infringing on everyone's rights - I'm a fan." He tells her. I pull out the small compact mirrior, pretneding to look at myself but I actaully check the light. Red. oh well, I tried"

"That explains the invites. This is a tough party to get into."

"Not as hard to get into as the encrypted back channel you contacted us through to request the invite."

"That's sort of where I live." Skye laughs as i put the comapct back in my small purse.

"You've got to show me how you did that - I mean, if you sign on."

"Sign what, now?"

"I've been known to turn a few black hats into white hats, not just for vulnerability analysis, but for very creative thinking."

"A-are you offering me a job?" She asks, dumfounded. Iturn my head to the side, making sure that the audio gets to the bus securely .

"Well, I didn't invite you here for your pretty face. I didn't know you had a pretty face. Yes, I want to hire you before someone else snatches you up." He lets go of Skye's face and walks towards the podium.

"That seemed to go well." She whispers to me.

"Yeah. It actaully did" I say, high fiving her lowly.

"Many of you shareholders have been with us for years, and I see a few new names here, but I want to thank you all for traveling so far to this beautiful country and, well, for slumming it at Shaba Tal-Banar. This country where we are allowed to pursue progress and profit without the stranglehold of regulations that are now choking our world. The United States government, the R.U, the DRTC, S.H.I.E.L.D, these are just a few of the institutions that are guilty of halting the development of new technology for anyone except themselves."

"We dare defy them with a new idea, they steal in and sweep it out from under us. But not today. You're all aware of what Quinn worldwide has been able to do with basic minerals, let alone uranium or plutonium, despite these unjust restrictions that weigh the scales in the other guy's favor. Well, today, I'm announcing something new an element that could balance those scales, and I mean that quite literally. Imagine if you could control gravity, if instead of drilling for oil, it rose up to greet you. Imagine if you could move a super tanker's worth of cargo with a swipe of your hand. Well, we will do this and more. " The croud claps while Skye and I just look at each other, also looking at the blueprints for one of those balls. Except much, much bigger.

"Alright, let's go inside" I tell her. We walk into the front bit of reception and we start looking at how to get into the mainframe.

"It's locked, but there's no lock." I tell them.

" Eh, check for a keypad." I look around but i don't find anything. Neither does Skye.

"Nothing."

"What, you can hack a keypad?" ward says sarcastically

"No, not over the phone." She says

"Is there a reception desk?" Phil asks again.

"Okay, yeah." i say.

"Well, now what do I do?" Skye whines, lookig over the bench but a voice from behind us, startles both of us extremely.

"What are you trying to do?" Quinn asks.

"Just looking for a pen. Here we go. Got to write down all those good ideas, you know what I mean? Of course you know what I mean. Probably have like-"

"What are you really doing?" He ask, narrowing his eyes at the both of us.

"All right. I'm busted. I was trying to get a glimpse behind your office doors, see how things really operate."

"I invite you here as guests, you treat me like another corrupt institution, looking for trade secrets to leak online." He says. He picks up the reception phone and my blood runs cold.

"Security."

"No, no, no, wait. It's just, with all these la-di-da people, you have to be so guarded, so careful What you say, what secrets you reveal. And I was hoping that you and I could be honest with one another.  
>If you know what I mean." Skye moves up to face Quinn while i just look a the floor. he grabs both of my arms and we're lead to a giant room.<p>

He pours us both some water and KSye plops her earpice into the water, giving me a slight look. I know hat she's doing so i also put mine in too.

"Much better." I say, faking being relieved.

"Haven't felt that "someone's watching my every move" feeling since I failed my driver's test." Skye laughs with me. Quinn walks u pto us, with a slightly angry look on his face.

"You want to tell me what the hell's going on?"

"S.H.I.E.L. to you?" He asks.

"They picked us up in L.A. We both helped them in a crisis, and now they want to recruit us." Skye explains.

"Of course they did." Quinn deadpans.

"So I played along and told lilly to just copy me. Talk about inside info we have a bunk on their plane. I've been gathering intel, biding my time until we could become useful. I thought this qualified." She says. Quinn thinks for a moment but then asks

"Why would they trust you with a covert operation like this? Especailly when you ahve to lead around your little sister. What is hse? like 10?"

"Something about S.H.I.E.L.D not breaking international laws. They had no other options, whereas I like to keep mine open. And 2 people are better than one no matter what age" I cut in.

'Also, i'm 12"

"Of course you are" he says quietly studying both of us.

I once again open up my purse, Quinn watches me as i open up my compact mirror and look at it, this time it's Green. i keep it open and place it on the table, facing us.

"You're saying they wanted to rope us in because as a team, we pose a genuine threat."

"Yes, and fit their profile."

"Profile?" I ask.

"Sure, You're a criminal. You have a warrant somewhere." He says

"Probably. Specialized skill set. I try to stay humble but fail. No family." Skye says, grabbing my ahdnand visibly squeezing it to add effect.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve, but that is what these people do. S.H.I.E.L.D, they prey on fear and loneliness and desperation, and then they offer a home to those who have no one else to turn to.I can offer you both something better. You stay with us, there's no secrets, no lies, and no agenda.  
>You're free to do what you do without big brother watching over you. But first, you have to tell me exactly what agenda S.H.I.E.L.D sent you in here with." He says, coming to sit right in front of us, his knees literally touching ours. Eww, pedo much?<p>

"Well, they wanted us to do whatever it takes to get in here." I simply say.

"Get in here and?..."

"Bat my eyes, Get you talking." Skye says.

"No, you can't be the only angle.S.H.I.E.L.D's thorough enough to know about me and my exploits.  
>It takes more than a pretty face to disarm me." He says. A man burst's into the room, all sweaty and flustered looking.<p>

"Sir, we have a security breach." He manages to gasp out. Quinn narrows his eyes at both of us and I laugh

"Oh, the timing on that was perfect." Skye says, showing him the compact mirror. he smashes it and stalks up tous. i gulp.

'Bad. idea.'


	12. The Asset 3 of 3

"I'm sorry but it seems that my team's here, good people." I say. i stand up and start to back up to the wall where Skye is, standing slightly in front of her side, the side where her gun it. I put my hand behind my back and touch the gun, showing her to use it when it comes to it.

"Sworn to protect all mankind? That's what I'm doing, I promise making things right." He raises his voice at me.

"Don't you get it? S.H.I.E.L.D.'s against everything you stand for." I hiss, making him step back for a second, completely surprised but he gets his posture back.

"They're big brother." He tells Skye.

"Maybe, but they're the nice big brother who stands up for his helpless little brother when he's getting beat up because he ate a piece of cake that wasn't his you know, you kidnapped a person!" She also raises her voice.

"I set him free! I saved him! - And I would've saved you. Tell me what they're doing! Tell me what they're doing! You have to talk, You have no other way out of this. You're expendable to S.H.I.E.L.D.  
>they sent you in here with nothing." He steps closer to me, reaching out to shake my shoulder but before i can do anything, Skye hits him in the face, sending him backwards.<p>

"Ah! - They taught me a few things." She smiles sweetly at them while holding the gun at Quinns face. If this wasn't such a serious situation, I probably would've laughed at his facial expression.

"Kid's got balls." One of Quinn's cliche people says. Skye makes a disgusted face at him as do I.

"Thanks, but yuck." She says as she holds out the gun

"But do you have what it takes to pull the trigger?" Quinn smirks, knowing that she's only a rookie. Skye looks defeated but then she looks to the side where i am, her eyes looking into mine, then to the pool under us. I nod my head slightly.

"Nope." She simply says.

"Get them!" Quinn yells but Skye and i join hands and jump out of the glass windows. Literally. We land in the pool and quickly swim up to find Ward fighting off a couple of agents.

"Come here No, no." He says. "No, no! Please, please! Are you hurt? Just follow my orders.  
>I'll get us out of here." He tells us.<p>

"If it gets too hard, tell me. I know how to fight properly" I tell him.

"got it"

Ward Skye and I make it to the plane in one piece and Phil runs in behind us, carrying a box with the Hazard sign on it. We immediately take off and Skye and I slump on the floor, soaking wet and puffing hard.

"That" I start saying.

"Was" Skye continues

"EPIC!" we say together, giggling like maniacs and hi-fiving each other. Everyone else just stares at us like weirdo's and Phil steps towards us, offering his hands.

"You guys did really well. Congratulations to you Skye especially, you're first mission" He says to her, while wrapping a towel around me.

"Yes, we know what you did, and you realize you ruined two perfectly good earpieces, right" Jemma walks over with a slight glare on her face. I poke my tongue out at her.

"So, What do we know?" I ask.

"I know that history never celebrates what didn't happen. They'll call this a-a tragedy. They won't understand the good I did here." Phil says but Ward scoffs.

"Killing innocent people?"

"Saving millions." He corrects. I smile at how Phil always acts so calm and peaceful.

"We have to live with the choices we make, but sometimes we have to die with them, too."

"I understand. You made a hard call."

"Yes. And now I have to make mine."

When we get back to base, Phil hands the box to a waiting transporter and whispers something into his ear.

"Say it back to me."

"Deepest level of the fridge, unmarked vault, no access granted." He tells Phil. He nods and adds on.

"And no recorded entry. I don't want it listed. I don't want it flagged for the slingshot. Anyone finds out, you're responsible and suffering. Understood?"

" Yes, sir." Yes sir, the man gulps.

"That's what Hall would've wanted. Used to have this down."

"Should be just muscle memory." Phil say.

"You're making a habit of it, sir." May says to him.

"Trying. Guess I'm a little rusty." He tells her.

"Of these close calls, I mean. I don't enjoy running back end."

"You want off the plane? Go ahead."

"I want in. Reporting for combat next time it's up."

"You committed to the cause or just watching my back?"

"Same thing. And you are a little rusty." I laugh at them and head to my room. On the way there i can't help but listen into Skye and Grant's conversation.

"Foster parents."

"Your first?"

" My third. I had heard it before, but this one was different." I feel pity for Skye but i think about i feel when i get pitty. I don't like it.

"'Cause you wanted them to like you."

"Bad. I called her "mom" once tried it out. Guess it wasn't a good fit. Hoping for something and losing it hurts more than never hoping for anything."

"We won't turn our back."

"Doesn't matter. I made my choice. I want this. Bad."

...Silence...

"And I know there's a truth serum." She says out of the blue. I cover my mouth so i don't alugh and I hear Grant chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Rookie." I walk off to my room finally. I lay down on my small bed and just look at the photo I have on my bedside table. it's off Tony, Me and Avengers . I smile, looking at the photo and i close my eyes, finally falling into an oblivion. Which is soon stopped.

****DREAM (WARNING MENTIONS OF ABUSE)****

I'm walking down a dark alleyway alone. I'm not scared but im aware of my surrounds. I keep walking but it seems that the end isn't getting any closer. In fact, the alley just seems to get darker and darker with each step. I stop and look around. I see the start just a few meters behind me, although I was walking for a long time. i step forward but a black shadow races past the entrance. I gasp and step back, tripping over a garbage can that wasn't there before.

"Hello?" I call out. God, why am I such an idiot? Why would they answer me back?

"Come out. Show yourself" My voice trembles.

"Hello my sweet" A wicked voice sounds in my ears. I gasp and try to turn around but Loki keeps my arms together and at my back. He chants something and throws me to the ground. I try to pry my arms apart but I can't, I'm stuck.

"You pathetic little girl. You're suppose to be DEAD. No one want's you alive." He hisses at me, putting the scepter on my chest. Tears fill up in my eyes and my lip trembles.

"You should've been dead a VERY long time ago. Your a weak, deadbeat, nerdy pig. You should just go and KILL yourself, it would do everybody a favour" He gets on top of me and takes of his armor, sitting on me and hurting my body. He slaps me, sending my face onto the floor.

"Do you know what your brother did after you died? He hisses in face face.

I keep quiet, crying and sobbing on the ground. He puts his lips right next to my ear and whispers, sending shivers down my spine.

"He was sad, then he came to a realization. He NEVER had to look at you again. He NEVER has to ever talk to you or take care of you. He parties all night long with the other Avengers before completely falling unconscious, forgetting about you. FOREVER"

I gasp, and sit up in bed and I try to move but im frozen when i literally see Loki in the corner of my room. I try to do something- anything but it's like my brain isn't connected to my body at all. He smirks evely before laughing, throwing his head back and crackling a loud, evil laugh that no one else will hear. i knew it ws bad to get sound-proof walls. All of a sudden Loki vanishes and I'm able to move. I sit in bed, sweating and shaking before jumping up and running out of my room. i collapse on the living room floor, just near the stairs that lead up to Coulson's office- where he normally is 24/7. I start to sob even more, tears running down my face every few seconds. A door opens and i hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Someone puts their hand on my back but still afraid from the sleep paralysis that i experienced, i shrug it off and move away as quick as i can.

"Shh, Emilee. What's wrong Rose-bear? Shhh, c'mon" I feel Phil pick me up and walk up the stairs, heading to his room. He places me down on his bed and sits up next to me, rubbing my back while pulling me into a hug. To emotional to speak, i just cry, and cry and cry untill nothing comes out of my eyes. What feels like hours, which turns out to only be 20 minutes, I start to fall sleep on Phil's shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"It's alright Bear, i'll protect you" He whispers into my ear, shuddering from my sobs, start to slow down and i slowly fall asleep again with Phil rocking my gently and hugging me tightly like Tony would.

* * *

><p>Did you guys really think it would always end up with smiles and good jobs? NO! Hope you guys enjoyed it :)<p> 


End file.
